


Amas Veritas

by Lightning_kal



Category: Practical Magic (1998), The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exaggerated use of commas and points, M/M, True Love, Without Beta, we die alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_kal/pseuds/Lightning_kal
Summary: Throughout his childhood, his aunts told him many stories, wonderful stories about amazing creatures that furrowed the sky, and the waters, which spit fire and induced love through songs, stories about legendary heroes of these lands and other more distant, about golden gods with lyres, romantic tragedies, but the one he liked and tormented most was the one who told the story of his own family.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this story has been going around in the head for a while, so I had to start writing it and here we are. English is not my mother tongue so I hope this is readable. This story is based on the movie "Practical magic" and is in turn in the book of Alice Hoffman of the same name. What can I say, that "Everything is your fault" reminded me of this story. It only remains to say that neither "The Witcher" nor "Practical magic" belong to me, I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all hate Geralt a little, and fate, why not?

Throughout his childhood, his aunts told him many stories, wonderful stories about amazing creatures that furrowed the sky, the waters, which spit fire and induced love through songs, stories about legendary heroes of these lands and other more distant, about golden gods with lyres and romantic tragedies, but the one he liked and tormented was the one who told the story of his own family.

—For more than two hundred years our family has been blamed for everything that has gone wrong in this town, and it is not that they hate us, it's just that we make them nervous — Aunt Jean began to narrate by gently placing it at one end of the large wooden table in the kitchen, while they prepared sweet-tasting cupcakes accompanied by aromatic teas with milk — It all started with your predecessor Maria, she was a witch, the first of our family and your darling, you are the youngest of a long and distinguished lineage.

—She was a beautiful and passionate woman who constantly fell in love with men and women alike — Aunt Fran smiled behind her feather fan, causing Julian to blush, although not really knowing what he meant — this earned him hatred of many, but that was not why they feared her, no, they feared her because she had a gift, a gift that has passed to you — touching the tip of her nose — she had the gift of magic, the ancient magic , and it was that gift that saved his life.

— She escaped to this island with a baby in her belly, waiting for her lover to rescue her, but he didn't come, nobody came, and in a moment of despair, she uttered a spell against herself and I swear she would never feel again the agony of love — Continuous Aunt Jean, serving herself in one of her small teacup cups holding a thoughtful countenance on her face — but as her bitterness grew, the spell became a curse, a curse on all the people who dare Love a member of this family.

— Is that why dad died? Why the curse? — asked little Julian cradling a bouquet of fresh chamomile in his small hands, he liked the aroma they left in them because they helped him sleep and drove away the nightmares.

—If dear, your mother knew it, she listened to the beetle signal every day; she knew that when you hear the beetle signal, your loved one would die hopelessly.

— And in this way, you came to us.

— But with the sweet comes the bitter and when you become the center of attention, it will not be because they hate you, it is only, that we are different.

— Mom left because I was different? — Julian dared to ask after a moment, this was really, a question that constantly hung his head since his mother died.

— No darling, she didn't leave because she didn't love you — Aunt Jean whispered gently around her with her arms - She loved you so much, it's just that she couldn't stand your father's absence.

— Mom died of love?

— Yes Dear.

— Then I'll never fall in love.

**…………..**

That same night, when his aunts went to bed, Julian slipped on tiptoe around the house until he reached the greenhouse where, despite his aunts' attempts, Julian's favorite flowers, asters, continued to grow, taking a from his yellow wicker baskets of Aunts Fran began to sing softly.

_The first time you see me you will forget how to speak for a second_

_When I need it, it will always rescue me, no matter the distance_

_His eyes will be of molten gold, his hair the reflection of the moon_

_You will always hear me sing, kind and heroic_

_Will be raised among wolves to protect people_

_He will love me so much that he cannot describe the feeling to anyone_

_Only before me will it be shown as is_

_I will be your best friend and he, mine, we can talk about everything and nothing_

_We will understand each other without words, just with a look_

_It will inspire me more than anyone has ever done_

_But he will be in love with someone other than me_

With each prayer he sang, Julian cut a dandelion from his stem, being very careful so that his white seeds did not fly early and he kept it in his yellow basket.

When he finished singing, having gathered a small bouquet of Dandelion, he walked through the backyard until he reached the rocks that came down as stairs to the beach, he closed his eyes allowing the sea breeze to stir his brown hair offering the moon as his witness and guardian his offering in the form of a spell.

— This spell is to find my true love, describing a being that cannot exist — confess to the moon and the wind while blowing one by one of the dandelions, raising the small seeds towards the night sky — If it does not exist, I will not be able to fall in love and if I do not fall in love, I will never die of love.

Remembering that now in his adulthood, Jaskier laughs at his own innocence, his immense idiocy, because, in the name and loyalty to the little boy he once was, he must have turned around the moment he saw the melancholic witcher and lonely in that corner of the tavern, he must have run away as all the people around him did.

But instead he went straight to the jaws of the wolf and offered his throat in total submission, and his eyes were gold, and his hair white as the moon and from his neck hung a wolf-shaped pendant, and some However, those were not enough signs for Jaskier to flee.

Destiny is a bitch, he repeats himself as a mantra while he descends from that mountain, alone, miserable and with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is very short, I was planned to be bigger but I wanted to upload something, however small.  
> The good news is that I already installed the Internet service in my house, so I can already work from my PC, I corrected (according to me) and I hope I don't have so many mistakes, my idea of uploading my work in English is because so more people They will read it, but my level is still not very good.
> 
> In other news, a few nights ago I was changing channels and I found the series, "Xena: Warrior Princess" and I had an epiphany, because Xena and Gabrielle are like Geralt and Jaskier (only that Jas does not become a warrior and Geralt is a little more idiot that Xena and does not accept his feelings for our beloved bard) and also Xena and Jaskier are quite similar, so I thought, "We could write a crossover of both series and Jas is Xena's surprise son"  
> Don't hate me for following my impulses, I adore you.

When Julian was only fifteen years old, he accompanied his aunts to the town where they bought what was necessary, they were not many things, they grew and raised most of their food, they spun their own threads, wove their own fabrics, but still there were things that they needed the town and although they denied it with their lives, the townspeople needed them too

As he passed near the dock, Julian watched with astonishment the ships that sailed with his great sails, wishing to be in one of them to go far, as far as he could, to any place where no one knew him or his family, anywhere where no one will whisper painful gossip about his mother.

He imagined living adventures, meeting people, marveling at all those places he had only heard in stories. The deserts, the mountains, the long rivers, the rocky cliffs, the suffocating heat or the raw winters. And while his mind drew those wonderfully fanciful scenarios, his heart was shrinking with fear because deep down Julian was a coward who dared not leave his small world, remaining tied to his small island.

But one day it was different, the sun was shining brighter than it had ever shone for him, the wind smelled like chamomile, straw and steel, and although this smell might not be considered the most pleasant in the world, for Julian it was comforting. When he got up, I want to wear his most colorful clothes, under the stairs with a very big smile on his face hugging his aunts so loud that he laughed in impression, when he decided to take a walk, they wished him good luck without asking where he was He directed. He ran to the port where without thinking twice he boarded the first ship he saw, I don't ask about the destination or the price of the trip, I just enjoy the trip with that comforting wind enveloping it, guiding it to who knows where.

It was only when he was on land again, on the other side of the sea of his childhood that he stopped to think about his next move, although he was sure that his aunts knew he was well sent them a letter advising them of the beginning of their adventure, then on their way to the tavern where he sang as in his life he had sung.

He was not afraid, he was special and it was time for the world to discover him.

His music, far from the stressful feelings that his native people caused him, relaxed people, inhibited worries, brought fortune to the place where they were and left Julian a considerable amount of coins for his trip.

It was some nights after his departure that he decided to leave all grudges behind and that a new life deserved a new name.

Jaskier was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already working on a longer chapter, and I promise to update (because I no longer have excuses) every Sunday.  
> I already have the whole story planned, only the most difficult part is missing, write it down.  
> The next chapter we will have Jaskier suffering after the fight in the mountains, returning to his aunts' house and crying in his arms, there is a phrase from the original movie that I love, because the actress (Sandra Bullock) said it with such feeling it hurts the viewer, "I was very happy" and I can only think of our little Jas saying that and crying (I hate you Geralt).
> 
> The new story of Jaskier son of surprise of Xena is almost finished, I was thinking of doing it in a single chapter, worse then I said to myself, "myself, and if Jaskier is a legacy of Apollo or Poseidon, but for asares of the Destiny comes to Xena and automatically several gods like Ares or Aphrodite visit him frequently, how would everyone react by suddenly having a Greek god before them? "  
> For those who are not familiar with the term "Legacy" this is taken from Percy Jackson, who is the son of a demigod, from the second generation onwards, many times they have similar abilities to the first of the line and sometimes, as documented a person could have more than one divine ancestor.

**Author's Note:**

> I deserve any comments? I hope so.
> 
> Considering that I did all this from my phone, I have to say that I looked better than I expected.
> 
> I think.


End file.
